lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mul-tec-rnb (Creator)
Mul-tec-rnb, also commonly nicknamed Mul, is an Irish famous creator in the LittleBigPlanet™ community, mostly recognized by his extremely detailed Sonic the Hedgehog levels. Summary Mul-tec-rnb remakes mostly Modern Sonic levels, and lately he's had various projects from SONIC GENERATIONS like the re-imagined unreleased Rooftop Run remake and the upcoming Mushroom Hill. He first found success with SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone, late summer 2011. He has since then continued his series of levels, first by making the widely praised successor to his debut level, Rooftop Run and later by releasing Planet Wisp which is considered his most successful level of all time due to the quick and positive response from players. During late summer and autumn 2011, he became known for putting extreme detail and time into his levels which are all said to be small masterpieces of their own. Mul has recreated several stages from various Sonic games, including Tropical Resort from Sonic Colours, Rooftop Run from SONIC UNLEASHED and Mad Gear Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I. He is a nice and caring person who a lways responds to his fans and the community. His profile serves as his personal LBP blog and is a place where he writes about news and upcoming levels. The 17th of February, mul-tec-rnb announced his retirement from his career as a creator. This was later postponed and he still remains in the community which awaits his final decision. The community was shaken by his remark and to this day, no one understands what devastating reasons were the cause to these unforgivable and unforgettable words. Mul-tec-rnb, you shall forever be missed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOL Levels Mul-tec-rnb's career started off when he published SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone. It is considered his debut as a Sonic creator and it was also the first level of his continued series. 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone' Mul's debut level and the start of his career. Not his most detailed level, but definitely a good start and does resemble the original stage perfectly. His future levels were going to show fans his true potential within level design however. 'SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day)' Rooftop Run is an important part of his story, this is where he showed fans and the whole community his skill at recreating a theme and doing it with style, covering a lot of detail and passion. The gameplay implemented was varied and fitted into the theme. Fast-paced platforming mixed with stunning level design. One of his most successful levels ever due to the play/like ratio, second only to successor Planet Wisp. 'Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp' Planet Wisp marked an important milestone for Mul, as it is considered his most successful level of all time due to the quick and positive response from fans and players alike. This was his last level to feature the Sonic Adventure 3 sackbot created by MiniWeav. 'Sonic the Hedgehog 4™ Mad Gear Zone' Mad Gear Zone seemed to be a failure when it didn't receive as many plays as earlier levels. It contained many level links and the levels themselves were very short due to the thermometer filling up quickly because of the level being so detailed. Players complained about the stage being short, the level links causing connection problems and him "putting too much detail in it and scrapping gameplay instead". Many seemed to have lost faith in him at this point. However, this was to be changed when Tropical Resort was released. 'Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort' Tropical Resort completed Mul's rebirth and his fans once again cheered for him along the way. This level had no level links and the design was even more amazing than Mad Gear. The gameplay however, had been drastically reduced and only contained hardcore platforming, no props to speed the level up and it was very short in length. It was liked by many players, praised for its innovative take on Tropical Resort and acclaimed as his best level yet for a long time. 'Sonic Generations™ Mushroom Hill (Modern)' Mul's next project is Mushroom Hill from SONIC GENERATIONS, being released on the 24th of February. He has been known to have problems with the design and the stage gameplay, trying to please fans by varying the platforming he has been known for overusing with speed sections. Category:Mul-tec-rnb